Destiny
by MiKKa-CHaN
Summary: A beatiful and kind Priestess helps a cute BUT arrogant and stubborn knight. What happens when they crossed each other's path?
1. introduction

One day in the dark alleys of prontera……

"Arrgghh!"

"So Knight, are you gonna give us your money or not?"

A group of very ugly rouges were attacking a Knight

"Why would I give my money to you guys? I'm not as weak as you thought I am to be! Magnum Break!" with that attack all of them blacked out and when I say all I really mean ALL of them.

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER**_

A young and beautiful priestess was walking at that exact alley where that incident with the knight happened. She was with her cute pet poring, while walking she sang a song…

"Shizukana kono yoru ni, anata wo matteru no, hitotsu no machiga- oh" her singing was paused when she saw the bodies lying on the floor. "I wonder what are these people lying here for, Mr. pink do you know them by any chance?" she said while getting some thing from her bag. Her poring just jumped and jumped above the knight.

"What? You don't know any of them, well that's alright, I'll just call the officers" she dialed 101 on her cellphone.

(A/N: well I guess Midgard should also have their own FBI of some sort and also finally they also have their own cellphone.)

"Oh hello there, may I speak to your head officer please…Well I found some bodies lying here on the floor… no no no not the floor of my house the floor at this alley… oh which alley?... Well I don't know which but this alley is very dark, and it's beside that place where the Pet Groomer is… Okay… beep beep

_**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**_

"Excuse me miss are you the one that called us at the office earlier?" aked the head officer.

"Yes I am, and those are the bodies that I told you about" she said pointing at the bodies…

"OK miss, thanks for all of your cooperation, Men Take the Bodies!"

"Sir, Yes Sir" and with that all the soldiers left

"Well I guess that solves it Mr. Pink" but she paused "Umm sir officers you left this guy lying on the floor!" bbuuuttt the officers are no where to be found "Huh well I guess we have no choice but to take him with us, our only problem is how are we gonna carry a guy in such a big armor!" so with that the young naïve priestess sat thinking what to do

Sorry I'm not so good in making fanfics actually this is my first time so I'm so so so sorry if you think I wasted you time. If you guessed the song she sang is Shizukana Yoru ni by lacus clyne your right! I have no idea why that came in to my mind so please submit a review to me and tell me what you think about my fic.


	2. a day of surprises

**A/N: sorry it took me so lone to make a second chapter I was so busy because of school, exams and other things.**

**Disclaimer: I DONNOT OWN LU! But I wish I would!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 –A Day of Surprises-**

"Huh? W-where the hell am I?" Xaerus a knight asked himself thinking nobody would reply.

"You're in my guild house, don't worry, we don't mind, people here are kind! Hopefully" a sweet feminine voice said.

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

"My name is Rui, Rui Schist. I saw you lying on the ground that alley beside the Pet Groomer. I saw you with rouges, are they your friends Mr. ummm… nnnmmm…"

"My name is Xaerus, those rouges aren't my friends, thanks anyway" he replied in a rather arrogant than kind sort of manner.

"Thanks for wha- her words were cut when their Guild Master entered the room.

"Hey Rui! Oh So you must be _Him_, Honored to meet you Sir Xaerus. Well anyway Rui, your annoying boyfriend Nigel is outside he told me to let him in, Should I?"

"Nigel, you mean that annoying Knight who's always bragging about anything he has?" Xaerus asked

"Well I see you met him, this is going to be a lot of trouble. Better leave before I get involved in this next _war of lovers_" The Guild Master said.

"Hey! What the hell do you mean by **WAR OF LOVERS**?" Xaerus shouted throwing death glares to the Sage.

"You know what I mean, besides Rui is cute, isn't she? I bet you're falling for her right now. Bye guys!"

**BANG!**

"Well anyway, Sir Xaerus, she know who you are? Have you met each other earlier than today?" Rui asked.

"No, I haven't met her before, I guess I'm really popular with the ladies."

**BANG**

"Would you just open _or_ close the door gently!" Xaerus yelled to the new comer.

"Rui, Honey, I'm staying here for awhile! Do you mind?" Nigel said while entering the room. He also saw Xaerus sitting on Rui's bed, since his shirt was off and half of his body was covered by the blanket, he thought….

"Rui! H-how could you! Y-you're having an affair with this d-disgusting Knight?" He said shouting and at the same time pointing to Xaerus.

"Easy there dude, like I'm not having an affair with her or anything. You're simply over-reacting! And **I am** **not** disgusting!" He yelled back at the now embarrassed Knight.

"Well lad, if you say that you are not having an affair with her, then what are you doing in her bed, naked?" Trying to justify his reaction earlier.

"Hey who said I'm naked?" Xaerus said dumbfounded

"Hehe, you see I saw Mr. Xaerus lying kind of unconscious on the ground. So, I helped him and brought him here at the Guild House. What are you doing here anyway Nigel, aren't you supposed to defend your agit?" Rui said.

"There is nothing to worry about Rui, there is no guild that can beat us! Even without any Guild Members there present, the guardians shall take care **any** intruders" Nigel exclaimed proudly.

"Well I see your Agit's Guardians are pretty strong, but still they're still no match with a battle against our guild" Xaerus said with a very confident manner

"Don't you know that I, Sir Nigel Barbiera Jr., belong to Rune-Midgard's 2nd strongest Guild?" Nigel started to brag

"Well, Don't you know that I, Xaerus, is the guild master, to Midgard's strongest guild?" Xaerus countered

Rui just sweat dropped at the two knights fighting "Hehehe… you guys are very competitive then…"

"Ahem…" Kaylee (The Guild Master) interrupted

"Oh, sorry we didn't notice you were there" Xaerus said

"Never mind, Sir Xaerus someone is here to see you, I think it's a guild member of yours" Kaylee said and again she exited the room.

Another person came in "Yo, Xaerus, we really need to go now, the whole guild is waiting for you!" he said

"Yeah, just wait a sec!" he replied

"Umm… Xaerus your clothes are over there, and you can get dressed in the bathroom" Rui said as she pointed to the bathroom.

"OK" he said, and then he winked to Rui before going in to the bathroom.

'What was he thinking? That I would go and watch him change!' Rui thought, and then she blushed.

"I'm done!" Xaerus finally got out of the bathroom.

"We'll be going now, Hey! Before I forget, can our Guild be allies with yours? You know, to return the favor of helping me?"

"Umm… yes, sure!" Kaylee said smiling gleely

"OK, come on Blaze!" then they teleported outside.

_**Outside the Agit**_

"Hey, Xaerus, that priestess is kind of cute, you like her, don't you?" said Blaze teasingly

"Yeah, hey, was it **THAT **obvious?"

"It was kind of obvious, by the way winked at her… but I think she doesn't notice"

"Good!"

"Why? are you planning anything?"

"Yeah"

"What? She already has a boyfriend!"

"So?"

"What do you mean **SO**? Are you really serious?"

"Yes"

"This is going to be a year full of disaster!"

"Hey, my plans aren't that bad, sort of, and besides she looked like she doesn't like that boyfriend of hers anyway"

"Well if that's what you want, you are the boss after all"

"Well it's a good thing you know…."

TBC…

* * *

**That's all and thanks a lot!**


End file.
